Talk:Kick/@comment-10156539-20130806170238
I decided to continue because it makes me feel better. I'm sick. Blegh. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Topanga walked down the trail, along with Sapphire, India, Coralline, and Michelle. They heard footsteps. "Topanga!" Morgan. Yeah, sure, Michelle and Coralline also liked him, but Sapphire and India knew he had his mind set on Topanga. Coralline was a little too young for Morgan. Michelle had seen him follow him. Her shirt was pulled down a little, so you could see her bra. Talk about INAPPROPRIATE. "I think I'm scarred for life." Everyone busted out laughing, except for Michelle. Of course, everyone knew that Morgan was one for personalities, not looks. Or sluttyness... India and Sapphire gave eachother a nod, and they all sat down at the picnic table with their food. Michelle had tried to kiss Morgan, once. Oh, how that made Topanga's blood boil. And how that creeped out India and Sapphire. But, she hadn't succeeded, to almost everyone's pleasure, and Morgan's benefit. He didn't really like Michelle. As a friend. Nor more than a friend. Maybe an acquaintance. Yeah, an acquaintance. Morgan had saved a seat for Topanga. They began talking, Morgan and Topanga mostly talking to one another, the others watching, laughing, and plotting. And by plotting, I mean Sapphire and India. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Those three, Topanga, Sapphire, and India, were best friends, and India and Sapphire KNEW that she liked Morgan. And they thought he liked her back. He did. They think. Michelle went back to where everyone else was, or so they thought. She actually was going to make another attempt to kiss Morgan. Sapphire stopped it. "Morgan! Michelle's going to hit you!" Morgan just turned around and raised an eyebrow, which made Michelle run in the opposite direction. Of course that excuse worked! Morgan thought Michelle hated him. Even if she didn't, he didn't really like her. At all. Point. Blank. Period. They started talking again, but this time, it seemed like Morgan scooted closer to Topanga. "Hey! You scooted closer to me!" That was Morgan. "No! You did!" Topanga. They happened to be older that Sapphire and India... Yet they were doing this. They play argued until Morgan made a demonstration, scooting closer to Topanga and staying there. Neither protested. Sapphire and India shared another nod and wink, and then burst out laughing. "What?!" They looked at Topanga and Morgan, and then laughed again. "vous ne savez jamais sur l'amour" Sapphire said. "And you'll never know what I said, so it's a win for me." They laughed again. "C'mon guys, lets play a game. Get Jack and Dustin down here." They played a game, and Morgan purposely chose Topanga. What does that tell you? And meanwhile, Dustin, India, and Sapphire all were plotting on a bench. Quietly whispering. See what I mean by plotting? And India and Sapphire were sharing silent signals. "It's go time." ---------------------------------------------------------------- Will someone please tell me if its national ignore Sapphire day? Because no one is replying and it's kinda freaking me out. As in everyone hates me, and I don't know what I did...